legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 15
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zW9G1Jw1ZrU&feature=related Dusk Episode 15 Brandon He's reached downtown. He hasn't found the building yet, but he's close. Brandon (seeing some teens): Hey, you two! Have you seen these people? (he holds up a picture of Krow and one of Axel) Teen: Yea, me and John saw them earlier. They saved us from some vampires. They were injured and the man took her to that abandoned building over there. (he points to the abandoned store) Brandon: Thank you. (he starts heading to the building) Krow and Axel Axel wakes up and looks at Krow. Krow: Good morning sunshine. (he gives her a kiss on the forehead) Axel: Is that the best you can do? (she kisses him) Brandon cracks the door open and sees the two kissing. He starts to cry, even though he knew his relationship with her was over. He wipes his face and goes into the room. Brandon: Hey, you two, get up, we're leaving. Krow: Brandon, can you help me? My left leg is broken. Brandon: Yea, let me help. (he helps him get up and the three walk out of the building. Axel: Thank you for coming to save us, Brandon. Brandon: Don't expect it again. Krow (looking surprised): So, you saw that, huh? (he grabs Brandon's arm and starts walking on his own) I'm sorry, Brandon. I won't make you carry me. I'll walk on my own. Brandon: I'm not an ass. I'm mad, but you're still my friend. (he helps him walk again) Some AVO soldiers come out and start attacking the group. Brandon and Axel drop Krow and start attacking the two. Brandon: Axel, take Krow home, I'll hold them off. Axel: What?! No! Brandon: I gave you an order! If we all stay here, we'll all die! Axel: I can't leave you! Brandon: Go, before your chance is up! Axel grabs Krow and gets out of the area. Brandon: So, it finally comes down to this? AVO member: Yea, we finally catch the man behind VU. I'll enjoy killing you. Brandon: I will be made an example of, for the sake of my people. (getting stabbed in the chest by several silver stakes) He grabs the AVO leader, blood all over his face and chest. Brandon (getting in his face): You've screwed yourself. Hahahahaha. (he coughs and dies) The 16 Marissa: Everyone, get down, we have more AVO coming in. Jessie (on the comms): We have the intel. We should fall back. Marissa: I'll gather up my survivors and we'll head back. Jessie: See you there, ma'am. Marissa: Everyone, fall back! The team starts moving back, but another wave comes. Marissa (smiling): You are the perfect targets. (she giggles) Now, you'll see some power. She raises her right hand a small bit, and the ground cracks around the AVO members. Fire starts spewing from the ground, burning the men to death. Marissa (giggling): I love it when the weak die. James (seeing the attack): That was amazing, miss? Marissa: Marissa Loregni, sir. May I ask who you are? James: I'm James Dracule. Sorry, I was sent by Brandon to come and find you. Marissa: Then, we should head back. Mission successful. James: Brandon should be happy. The 16 and James travel back to HQ. When they get in, they see Krow in crutches and Axel crying. Marissa (giving Axel a great big hug): What's wrong? Axel: Brandon is dead. He sacrificed himself to save us. Marissa (letting go of her): So, what do we do now? We don't have a leader, and we don't have time to elect another. Krow: We don't know who's going to lead at this point. Marissa: Any candidates? Krow: No, none yet. James: We shouldn't worry about this now. We have the intel and we need to create a plan. Marissa: I'll leave this to you guys, I'm just a soldier. (she walks out of the room) Krow: Our side of the intel and theirs should help us. I just want to rest, first. James: So, what happened to you two? Krow: We helped some teens escape some hostile vampires. We, unfortunately, got injured during the fight. We knew that going outside would make us sitting ducks, so we stayed put. James: A smart move on your part. Krow: I'm just glad we made it out of there. James: Hey, I'll let you two get some rest. (he walks out) Axel (hugging Krow): Why did we have to make his last moments horrible? Krow: I know you feel guilty, but you knew that would happen. Axel: Yea, I guess, I just feel bad about it. At least I have you, though. (she hugs him tighter) Krow: You have me, yes. (thinking) At least for now. Marissa She's looking over some paperwork, which she got bored with, so she started to draw. The door knocks and Marissa gets an instant spark of interest. Marissa (opening the door): Finally, someone to talk to! (she hugs Jessie, who knocked on the door) Jessie: Hello to you to, ma'am. I wanted to ask you some more questions. Marissa: Ask away, I'm all ears! (she sits down on the table, with a giant smile on her face) Jessie (seeing the drawings): You must have been pretty bored, huh? Marissa (slowly hiding the drawings): Uh, what makes you think that? Jessie: Anyway. Look, I saw you're attack back in the city. It was on my way to the rendezvous point. How did you gain such power. Marissa: I had a mother, who was the world's greatest nature user, and my dad, who is the best elemental user. It was kind of inevitable. Jessie: Do you mind if I ask you a few more questions, ma'am? Marissa: Please, call me Marissa. Jessie: Okay. James James: Damn, if this intel is correct, we're going to have a major fight on our hands. To be continued...